Jogos Sexuais
by ThaisGreene
Summary: Um maníaco esta de volta a cidade de Forks,trazendo com sigo muita turbulência,mais dessa vez ele não quer desmembrar ninguém e sim sexo,muito sexo...  Quando Edward,Bella e Emmett são seqüestrados por ele para ser sua diversão sexual como vão reagir?
1. Chapter 1

Uma dor de cabeça me atingiu de repente,acordei em um lugar que não reconhecia, estava deitada no sofá e dois homens grandes estavam jogados no chão,eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido mais era algo relacionado a noite passada e não era possível que eu estivesse dormido com dois!

Resolvi acordá-los ate porque eles deveriam saber de algo que eu não sabia,mais como seria a reação deles ao acordarem?Isso eu não poderia responder mais teria que tentar.

-Hey,acordem!-Eu falei cutucando eles com meu pé,mais nenhum resultado,revirei meus olhos e resolvi dar um chute neles,inclinei meu pé e acertei no grandão de cabelos loiros e lindos.

-Ai!-Um homem Grandalhão falou acordando que por sinal acordou o outro que e levantaram e eu também,pois estava sentada no sofá ainda e não sabia o que eles poderiam fazer.

-Quem são vocês?-Um cara de cabelos cor de cobre falou olhando com espanto para mim e o grandalhão.

-Sou Isabella Swan e não sei o que estou fazendo aqui!-Falei para eles,bom na verdade eu era meio linda,tinha cabelos marrons,olhos em um intenso tom de chocolate,era um tanto baixinha claro e nunca gostava de moda,mais fazer o que.

-Sou Emmett Hale!-Falou o grandalhão,ele tinha cabelos loiros,era alto,olhos azuis e quer saber mais,um tanquinho que só Jesus sabe,mais em fim,se comporte Isabella.

-Prazer,sou Edward Cullen!-Falou ele,que tinha cabelos cobres, olhos verdes,era alto e meio termo,nem forte ou magrelo,era perfeito em seu ponto,e tinha um sorriso torto...

-O que fazemos aqui?-Eu perguntei olhando cada um deles,queria saber qual era o perigoso.

-Eu não faço idéia,ontem eu estava na casa da minha mulher Rosalie e hoje estou aqui com dois desconhecidos!-Falava Emmett preocupado,vi que ele não poderia ser o culpado pois tem uma enorme preocupação com a esposa.

-Eu não sei ou melhor não me lembro de ter vindo aqui,ontem eu estava na casa de minha irmã Alice e hoje acordo aqui com a maior dor de cabeça.-Edward falava colocando a mão na cabeça,menino suspeito sim,mais ignorei.

-E eu some lembro de estar na casa de meu pai com meus tios e apenas me lembro de acordar aqui com uma dor de cabeça que puta merda!-Falou me sentando no sofá e os dois me acompanharam.

-Não sei quem esta fazendo isso conosco mais eu mato!-Emmett falou fechando as mãos em punhos,poderia falar que eu queria chorar apenas isso agora,porque estava com dois desconhecidos e a mercê de alguém.

Algo bateu na porta da casa e Edward se levantou para abri-la,eu apenas baixei meu olhar,estava triste de mais,não queria ficar aqui,não com eles ou com qualquer um.

-Uma carta!-Edward falou se sentando no meio entre mim e Emmett,poderia dizer que tinha apenas um pingo de esperança em meu rosto,mais não era,era tristeza apenas isso.

Olá jogadores,

Devem estar se perguntando o que estão fazendo ai certo?

Pois bem,foram escolhidos para jogar comigo um jogo chamado ''Jogos Sexuais'',escolhi uma menina e dois meninos,mais não pensem que vão sair livre dessa,a casa tem câmeras que só eu posso ver,então nada de graçinhas.

A cada hora eu posso mandar vocês jogarem,com brincadeiras ou ate mesmo sexo,mais não se preocupem vocês não vão sofrer nada,apenas seus familiares,quando vocês não fizerem algo que eu mande algum conhecido de vocês vai sofrer,como por exemplo,hoje a senhorita Alice Cullen vai ser torturada caso vocês não façam o que eu mandar...

Bom,vocês estão em uma mansão e com câmeras espalhadas em toda a parte dela,sobre os alimentos eu mandarei algum caminhão de super mercado ir levar e vão atender felizes da vida,se pedirem socorro,sinto falar que alguém morre,o jogo vai começar mais antes vamos saber a brincadeira de hoje...

Primeiramente,um único quarto para os três,fiquem felizes meninos pois vão dormir com uma menina linda,agora vamos,vou passar as instruções e as cumpram e ta vendo AA fita que tem no envelope,a coloque caso não façam,ela tem uma imagem ao vivo da sua irmã Edward.

1ºNo guarda roupa do quarto que fica no segundo andar tem uma caixa branca,dentro contém a roupa de Isabella,que ela deverá usar o dia todo hoje,não se preocupem tem mais roupas no guarda roupa e na cômoda que vocês vão usar na estadia aqui.

2ºEmmett e Edward irão usar a mesma mulher ao mesmo tempo entenderam?

3ºHoje vão ter que brincar da cintura para cima e só!

4ºA brincadeira começa ás 23:00 em ponto!

5ºAte a hora certa poderão fazer o que quiser,mais nada suspeito entenderão?

PS: A próxima carta chega amanhã ao mesmo horário de hoje!

Edward lia tudo em alto e bom som para mim e para o Emmett,eu não estava entendo ele quer que eu transe com esses dois ao mesmo tempo,mais isso era ridículo,não tinha cabimento,eu não sentia nada por eles e nem os amava,como poderia fazer isso?

-Eu não vou fazer isso!-Esbravejei me colocando de pé,não queria fazer isso,não podiam me obrigar.

-Ele...-Edward falou olhando para a fita que estava e a colocou no vídeo cacete,em tempos de DVD ele manda logo uma fita.

Eu,Emmett e Edward olhávamos chocados para a cena,uma menina de cabelos curtos,pele pálida e baixinha estava amarrada de pé com agulhas em seu corpo,deduzi ser Alice,eu não poderia deixar ela sozinha assim,seria maldade da minha parte,crueldade ate de mais,não poderia.

-O que vamos fazer?-Emmett perguntou ficando de pé,ninguém sabia o que fazer,como o mesmo falou na carta,tinha câmeras por aqui.

-Não sei,mais minha irmã não pode ser torturada,se algo acontecer há ela eu juro que...-Não deixei que ele falasse de imediato o abracei,não sei como faríamos da li em diante,mais teríamos que Ser cautelosos e mais ate...

-Bom,vou lá em cima por a droga da roupa que ele mandou,e não é bonito ficarem sem camisa sabiam?-Eu falei me desvencilhando de Edward e dando um tapinha no abdômen de Emmett e sai da vista deles indo ate o segundo andar aonde a tal carta falará que tinha um quarto,apesar dos pesares eu encontrei o quarto e o abri.

Fiquei paralisada de imediato,era branco com uma enorme cama de casal,um guarda roupa ou melhor closet!Era meio que exagerado mais tinha um banheiro no quarto e ainda por cima eu já falei o quanto enorme era?

Entrei no closet e achei a tal caixa,quando a abri fiquei surpresa,era um lok lindo mais bem safado,eu não era assim e nem poderia usar algo desse porte mais pela irmã de Edward teria.

Peguei a caixa e fui ate o banheiro do quarto,deixando a porta aberta eu entrei no chuveiro e tomei uma ducha refrescante,afinal eu precisa me refrescar,não poderia descer e ainda ficar com uma cara carrancuda ou algo do tipo.

Depois de sair do chuveiro peguei a caixa e tirei o que tinha dentro dela e coloquei a roupa,e a meia calsa,mais acho que aquilo não merecia ser chamado de roupa,não para mim.

Look : ./looks/1416798

Depois de pronta,prendi meu cabelo em um coque que só eu sei fazer e desci as escadas,vendo os meninos prepararem algo para comermos,e para falar a verdade eu nem sabia que horas eram,resolvi chamar a atenção deles.

-Hey,que horas são?-Eu falei timidamente,todos os olhares vieram para mim,os meninos ficaram com a boca aberta e eu apenas soltei uma risada da cara deles.

-Exatamente 20:00 por que?-Falou Emmett fechando a boca,algo que era engraçado,ele cutucou o Edward para que fizesse o mesmo e o fez.

-Por nada,mais estou com fome!-Eu falei dando um sorriso e adentrando na cozinha curiosa para ver o que fizeram,mais ainda sim preocupada.

-Hum...Vamos comer,vou servir a mesa.-Edward falou murmurando algo irreconhecível por mim.

Eu me sentei há mesa e Emmett fez o mesmo,Edward levou ate a mesa então um belo macarrão feito a moda portuguesa,eu coloquei um pouco em meu prato,e os meninos no dele,mais queria saber o que fazer antes de tudo.

-Como vai ser?-Perguntei colocando uma garfada em minha boca.

-Eu não posso fazer isso seria o mesmo que traição.-Emmett falou olhando cada um que estava na mesa,por certa parte ele tinha falado a verdade,traição há mulher dele.

-Eu não quero fazer falei olhando para o macarrão com nojo,nojo de quem me pôs nesse lugar com essas roupas.

-Não posso deixar minha irmã nesse estado.-Edward falou com um olhar triste, e distante.

-O que faremos?-Emmett falou.

-O que esse ser dos infernos mandar,ou é isso ou alguém que amamos morre.-Eu falei baixinho pensando na possibilidade de meu pai ou meus tios morrerem,algo que eu não queria que acontecesse.

-Isso não ficará assim!-Edward retrucou saindo da mesa.

-Idiotas!-Eu falei baixo.

-Hum...Rosalie me mata!-Emmett falou acabando de comer sua comida.

-Pode apostar que sim.-Eu falei acabando de comer minha refeição e vendo o grandão sair fiquei na cozinha sozinha.

Fiquei ali parada e não sai,não queria olhá-los ou falar com eles,eu me sentia com vergonha ou uma vagabunda por ter aceitado deixar que ele ''brincassem'' comigo,não era certo,mais tinha a irmã de Edward que poderia ate morrer.

Tinha também a mulher de Emmett,se ele fosse fazer algo seria traição pura,e eu me sentiria pior ainda sabendo disso,ele não queria,dava para ver em seu rosto,por mais incrível que pareça era verdade,ele não queria aquilo.

Tinha também me medo,medo de pensar que algo poderia acontecer comigo,com meus pais,com minha família,por mais desagradável que uns sejam,eu gostava deles,e o porque nem eu sabia,pois alguns me tratavam tão mal,mais acho que sou mais madura do que qualquer um.

-Esta na hora!-Edward apareceu na porta da cozinha e falou,dei um pulo da cadeira e me levantei,caminhando com passos lentos ate a escada,notei que não tinha visto Emmett lá em baixo,certamente deveria estar no segundo andar,já Edward me acompanhou,notei que olhava cada movimento que eu estava fazendo,mais era normal.

Adentramos no quarto e lá estava Emmett cm o cabelo molhado,acho que eles tomaram banho durante o tempo em que eu estava na cozinha,só pode ser isso mesmo.

-Como vamos fazer?-Emmett perguntou me olhando.

-Assim.-Eu falei.

Tirei meus trajes ficando apenas com a meia calsa e a minha calcinha,deixando meus seios amostras,bom e eu fiquei vermelha olhando para eles,eu nunca tinha feito isso,nunca.!

Edward se aproximou de mim e depositou um leve beijo em minha testa,me colocando com cuidado deitada na cama,ficou por cima de mim e abocanhou meu seio,dando leves mordidas em meu mamilo enquanto massageava o outro,poderia dizer o quanto estava me excitado com aquilo?

Emmett se aproximou de mim e deu eleves beijos em minha barriga,que era bem magra por sinal e foi subindo,Edward então se afastou um pouco,ficando apenas com meu seio esquerdo,Emmett rapidamente abocanhou meu seio direito com mais delicadeza,eu sentia seus toques eram delicados,diferente dos de Edward que era mais guloso e selvagem.

Senti Emmett dar um chupão em meu seio que me fez soltar um gemido alto,levei uma outra mordida em meu seio e notei que era Edward,outro gemido e fechei meus olhos.

A noite passou assim,eles brincando comigo,me fazendo soltar gemidos e eles também soltavam,nos dando prazer de uma maneira estranha,pois não era só sexo,era sexo misturado com medo e ódio.

**Nota da Autora: **

Oi galera! Bom, eu posto apenas no Nyah essa FIC e agora vim postar aqui.

Estou gostando de escreve-la, é interessante e meu primeiro trabalho com algo bem pervo.

Vejo vocês logo.

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei com uma dor na cabeça,talvez tivesse ido dormir tarde com toda a agitação de ontem,ainda era muita informação para digerir,um café forte iria me fazer bem hoje,olhei ao redor e vi Edward dormindo ainda mais nada de Emmett,eu sentia pena dele coitado,deve estar se sentindo culpado por ter feito o que fez.

Com muito cuidado me levantei da cama,o que eu menos queria era acordar alguém que eu mal conhecia e não sabia como reagia ao acordar cedo,já levantada olhei meu corpo de cima a baixo,marcas roxas em meus seios,estava horrível a visão,andei nas pontas dos pés ate chegar ao closet que era enorme,roupas e mais roupas,olhei para cada peça que estava a minha frente,era uma pior que a outra,para ser exata eu odiava moda,nunca fui tão a favor ate porque minha família não poderia me dar essas coisas.

Podia-se dizer que os conjuntos que ali estavam não eram muitos parecidos com o que eu era acostumada a usar mais daria para o gasto,peguei o conjunto que era mais para calor e uma lingerie claro,depois ainda nas pontas dos pés sai do closet,olhei para Edward e ainda dormia,ele me parecia alguém que dormia muito no caso,sai do quarto nas pontas dos pés,sem causar algum barulho e fui procurar um banheiro fora do quarto,coisa que era impossível logo de primeira,tantas portas e portas,ainda me pergunto como gente rica pode viver em mansões!

Para minha sorte consegui chegar ao banheiro ,ele era enorme e bem amplo,todo branco com uma big banheira,mais mesmo assim não animou muito meu humor,fechei a porta atrás de mim e dei um leve suspiro,meu Deus aonde eu estava me metendo afinal?

Aos poucos fui tirando minha roupa e caminhando ate a banheira, a água ia me acalmando aos poucos,me fazendo relaxar e esquecer um pouco aonde eu estava,algo que poderia parecer impossível mais funcionou,a água morna me banhando,me fazendo relaxar.

Após meu banho,acabei saindo da banheira claro e colocando minha roupa,sai do banheiro fechando a porta com cuidado e acabaei descendo para o primeiro andar.

Roupa da Bella: ./looks/1433575

Quando cheguei ao segundo andar dei de cara com Emmett na sala,sua face estava triste,poderia ser impressão minha mais ele estava chorando?

Andei ate ele e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá,Emmett virou seu rosto para mim e notei que não era impressão,ele estava mesmo chorando,eu nunca tinha visto um homem chorar,ele era o primeiro.

-O que houve Emmett?-Eu perguntei preocupada,não era certo deixar ele desse jeito,mesmo eu naõ tendo feito nada para ele eu estava aqui com ele,passando por tudo.

-Aconteceu tudo Bella,aconteceu que eu trai minha mulher,aconteceu que estou aqui com você e esse playboyzinho de quinta,aconteceu que eu não quero nada disso entende?-Ele falou com as lagrimas saindo de seus olhos mais sua voz soava fraca,sim eu entendia,ele tinha uma vida fora daqui e não era certo isso.

-Eu...Sinto muito Emmett.-Eu falei e então,o abracei,foi mais forte do que eu e pareceu que ele retribuiu.-Isso não vai acontecer mais,eu te prometo.-Eu falei,nessa hora eu era a adulta e ele a criança,a criança frágil que acabou de perde algo precioso.

-Não prometa algo que você não possa cumprir Bella.-Ele falou me apertando mais contra ele,eu sabia que não poderia cumprir mais tentaria.

-Olhe para mim...-Falei o soltando do abraço e o encarando.-Se eu não quiser nada vai acontecer.-Eu falei limpando suas lagrimas.-Sem mim vocês não podem fazer nada.-Terminei por fim depositando um beijo em sua testa.

-Obrigada.-Ele falou se levantando.-Há!Tem café na cozinha.-Terminou caminhando em direção a porta da casa,depois não o vi,deveria ter saído.

Bom,agora eu teria que cumprir o que prometi,não sou uma menina de voltar atrás da palavra,ainda mais depois da cena que vi,Emmett só tinha tamanho porque por dentro podia-se notar que era uma criança em todos os termos,o ver chorar só me fez me sentir pior,me fez sentir pena dele,porque querendo ou não ele ama a mulher dele e sim,acabou a traindo,algo errado e nojento,e a pior parte é que eu!Eu Isabella Swan fiz parte disso junto com um sem vergonha.

Eu me levantei e fui tomar um café,era meio sem gosto,mais notei que não tinha colocado açúcar e ri de mim mesma,além de atrapalhada era esquecida, mais continuei bebendo assim mesmo,quando me levantei para colocar minha xícara na pia mãos fortes me seguraram e me empurraram para a parede.

-O que você...-Eu me calei,bem a minha frente estava Edward.-Da para me soltar?-Falei indignada.

-Shiii.-Ele disse colando seus lábios nos meus,seus lábios se moviam enquanto os meus ficavam parados,ele estava me beijando!Meu Deus!Logo levantei o joelho que bateu bem em seu penis,quando ele sentiu a dor foi imediata e se afastou.- O que você fez sua vadia?-Ele gritou colocando suas mãos bem lá no seu queridinho.

-Eu não e Vadia é a mãe entendeu?-Eu berrei,eu não estava errada,de qualquer modo não queria ele nem ninguém,não queria o beijo,não queria estar aqui,não queria ter o visto nunca.-E se tentar me tocar sem eu deixar,passe a dormir de olhos abertos entendeu?-Eu falei com um sorriso malicioso no rosto,sim,se ele me tocasse,o seu ''queridinho'' iria levar a pior.

Depois desse acontecimento eu o deixei na cozinha e fui para a sala ver TV,estava me sentindo presa nessa droga de mansão,e ainda tinha o querido Edward Tarado Babaca me olhando estranho,se era para por medo nele acho que consegui acima de tudo,ate porque ele não me incomodou a tarde toda mesmo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Bom, um aviso: Se achou vulgar demais não leiam, afinal, só pelo nome você saberia o que seria a fic.

A conta no Nyah é: thaisgreene

Ate o proximo capitulo


End file.
